jmchoultfandomcom-20200214-history
Roedaur
Roedaur Ithuriel (b. outside of time-d. FE 600) was the second born son of Elingor the Eternal, brother of Berhumandas I, nephew of Bastalor, first and only Lord of Naelemor, and first Bloodlord of the Dark Fey. Biography Arrival In Arzith Roedaur arrived in Arzith with his father Elingor and his brother Berhumandas, along with his uncle Bastalor and several other of the Firstborn; Aristiel Duhraniel, Kethred Gestariel, Imarlin Selariel, Galendir Dethariel, Perdemnon Caliel, Angiviel Zeriel, Enedrys Tristiel and Belaghnirn Nethuriel. While Elingor became king of the Fey on Arzith; and Berhumandas his heir, Roedaur became the Lord of Naelemor; one of the four provinces of the kingdom. Aristiel and Kethred became the leaders of Sethellor and Celembor, respectively. Downfall of the Kingdom Around FE 480, the Red Prince began to encroach on the borders of Celembor, and Prince Aristiel grew fearful that he could not defend his kingdom. In 482 FE he led a Celemboran army to Celethrel and clashed with the aimless demon horde assembled against him. The battle was a costly one for Celembor, and Aristiel was slain along with countless others. To avoid more bloodshed and rivalry his son Eldor seized the throne of Celembor. In 485 FE he joined forces with Prince Kethred and the joint force of Celembor and Sethellor marched to Celethrel to meet once more with the hordes of the Red Prince. This time victory was at hand, and the horde retreated back into Aznar-Kahldum. Eldor was forever in debt to Kethred, and swore to aid him when Sethellor needed. In FE 490 the first major battle involving the four kingdoms and the Red Prince began, the Battle of Sommoth. From the wastes of Aznar-Kahldum the Red Prince mustered a force of more than 50, 000 strong, and marched on Sommoth. Elingor rallied his kinsmen and marched to Sommoth, with the armies of Roedaur, Kethred, and Eldor. The battle was fierce and costly, and Khalvazard himself fought and killed Elingor the Eternal. But his hordes were still weakened by the four kingdoms, and he was forced to withdraw them from Sommoth. Elingor the Eternal was dead, and the four kingdoms were about to enter a rapid decline. In FE 500 the end began. The Red Prince attacked Celembor, and Del Celethrel fell to the horde. Prince Eldor was dragged from the city and executed by the crazed demons. The survivors fled to Celestora, and Celembor was destroyed. Then Khalvazard pressed onwards, into Sethellor and besieged Del Sethelas in FE 510. Kethred fought furiously, but he too was no match for the Red Prince and Sethellor fell to the horde. The survivors escaped like the Celemborans to Celestora. Naelemor and Celestora were all that remained. Bastalor was determined to defeat the Red Prince and set about the restoration of the four kingdoms. Roedaur was impetuous and seemed more interested in his latest study of magic, the art of necromancy. In FE 519 Bastalor and Roedaur joined forces, and prepared to meet the hordes of the demons at Athel Haethar. But Khalvazard had studied ancient magics, and forged a tool that would forever scar the Feyran race. He marched to Athel Haethar and slew Bastalor, using his magic to sever the race in half. Roedaur fled with his Naelemoran kin to the Darkharrow Islands, and Berhumandas I swiftly gained control of Celestora and banished Khalvazard from the kingdoms. Shortly after he begged his brother to return to Naelemor and resume control, but Roedaur refused and said they had a new home. Arrival In Darkharrow Islands Upon the arrival of Roedaur and several hundred of his Naelemor kin on the remote Darkharrow Islands; he was widely believed to have already become a vampire, something he been dabbling in the later days of the Old Kingdom. His power was strengthened on the islands, and he encouraged his fellow aristocrats to take on the gift of vampirism; the purpose of which is confusing as to the fact that they were already immortal. He entrusted Xendorlin, his Architect, to build the city of Shaddowell and a mighty library to house the history of Naelemor, and the history to come. But it was not only Roedaur and the nobles that transformed, every single Naelemorian surviving became twisted and evil; their skin growing pallid, their hair growing predominately black, and above all; their eyes becoming a sickly red. No longer were they the benign and caring fey of old, they were something new; the dark fey. Downfall In FE 600 after failing to negotiate his brother's and the Naelemorians' return to the Old Kingdom; Berhumandas I led an attack on the Shaddowell Islands, attempting to reason with his brother. But Roedaur took the attack, and confronted his brother during a battle. Berhumandas I disemboweled Roedaur, but due to his vampiric existence this failed to kill him. With a tear in his eye for the demise of his brother, Berhumandas I then decapitated him; ending his existence. He and the white fey retreated from Shadowwell, widely believing the crisis to be over, but as the white feyran ships departed Roedaur's son Varmas stepped from the shadows, lamenting over his father's death, yet claiming the crown that lay on his lifeless body. Family Roedaur's wife whom he took shortly after the Separation of Kin, Mordreya, like her husband, was a dark and powerful woman, possessing dark magic, she was known as the Witch of the Islands. She bore him his heir and son Varmas, as well as possibly four other children. Category:Blood Lords Category:Dark Fey Category:Ancestors of Baelandyr